ReverseFuture
by BlitzyStarRuby
Summary: (A rewritten version of ROSE, Better Plot. OCS will be accepted later) Act 3 is up!
1. Introduction

HEEEEYYYY** EVERYBODY**!

it's** meh, Ruby :D, sorry I've been gone, I recently just moved, and had** suffered** two major depressions...IT'S OKLE NOW**

**anyway, the other stories were deleted...I didn't have fun writing them...not like I used to...**

dont** worry! I will still write a story including them! Just the** plot** will be rewritten. **

**Anyway yeah :D, I will be accepting OC's again in later chapters...**

**Anywayz...here's the ****prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>ReverseFuture...<strong>

They both had their regrets...

Sometimes, Aaron would regret having emotions, If he had no emotions...he wouldnt have to care about it anymore. But he did care, He did care about the one person he hated the most...or who he was _supposed_ to hate the most.

Now there he was, sitting silently in his declared room after spending almost 3 years in the reverse house. He couldnt stop thinking about the fact, The fact he was going to see _him _again. It was painful, and even more painful to know that his lovely little 'brother' is now spending almost a year with _him _and that damn school, worse of all- He has to go there now.

He wished his first emotion was hate, he wished he really did hate him. He wished he only recognized himself as a boy with only _one _brother, which would have been his 'best friend'. All he remembered was that, His sweet smile, childish voice and all those times he called the red-head 'Aaron-nii'. He missed it, and he wished he didnt have to recall those _other_ memories...Yes...those memories, The pain, the silence, and..._him_

It hurt, So so much.

But its not like his brother didnt have regrets too..

He regrets it, The pain he caused his brother, The hurt...

'Im sorry' he would say...

And nobody knew...

or so he though


	2. Act 1: Its Been So Long, Brother

_**X Act 1. X**_

'_**It's Been So Long, Brother'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Arata's POV)<strong>_

_**(Kamui Island: Kamui Daimon)**_

I cant believe it… Im back… How long has it been? Almost a year im guessing…

And yet here I am, only a few steps into the gate… The gate of Kamui Daimon!

Im so exite-

"Arata!" I look at whoever was calling me…it was…

"Sakuya! Its been so long!" I run up to him, its nice to see an old friend smiling happily. "How are you?"

"Im perfectly fine! Jenock has been doing well, and they managed to rebuild the second world, and Rikuya and the others are back and-"

"Woah! Woah! Slow down dude!" I say chuckling along with him. "Where's everyone else?"

"In the classroom, Mito-san told us you were coming here!" He grabs my hand and drags me to the classroom, almost slipping through the hallways. Getting in trouble by multiple commanders (Which they of course, welcomed me back), And other students who were almost shocked to see me. "Guys Arata's back!" He slides open the door…

Next thing I knew! Everyone was waiting for me! They all greeted me with open arms- best part, Everyone is here! Even my old 'enemies' in the past…Everyone except, Muraku…

"Where's Muraku?" I asked, and silence filled the room. Frowns formed on their faces…What? Why are they sad? I was just asking where Muraku is! "Guys?"

"He…He left the school yesterday" Yuno says

I could feel my eyes widen, and my mouth fall agape. He. Was. Gone? Why would he just leave like that? It was his dream to be a commander in this school and he just leaves? No! That's not like him! There has to be a reason! There _has _to be!

"But- The good part is! He didn't leave the island!" I sighed in relief, Haruki looked at me and smiled "I actually saw him around town earlier today- or what I though was him. I wasn't sure- All I know is that he said he's staying on the island"

I smiled, im glad to know that. I mean…I already lost…

It doesn't matter anymore…

Forget about it Arata, forget about it.

I turned around, the door slid open, Mito-sensei walked in…with an average blank face of course.

"Mito-sensei? Where's Jin-san?" I ask, She sighs sadly and points out the window, everyone, including me walks to it and looks through. Jin-san was walking away from the school, but he looked….different, his hair was cut shorter and he had violet headphones hanging from his neck, he lost the 'teacher' look and looked more like an average teenager…

Well, he was 18 years old- cant judge that…

But…its class time- Why is he leaving? Maybe for something important…Well, Jin-san is quite mysterious

"Don't worry about him" Mito-sensei says "What's matters is that your back, and we're glad"

"Thanks!" I smile brightly..

I miss everyone…

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Kamui Island: Shopping Streets)<strong>_

"This day was awesome!" I shouted while walking with Hikaru and Haruki "You guys have no idea how much I missed you!"

"Yes, Yes, Arata you already told as that" Hikaru says while rolling his eyes- Some people don't change do they? Oh well!

"So…Arata? Is it true that your staying in the school?" Haruki asks, making the smile in my face grow. Man I feel like chestier cat, "I'll take that as a yes…."

"That's great! We haven't found a replacement for you anyway…" Hikaru says "Although, maybe we do need one…"

"Hikaru!" I shout as he chuckles. We continue to walk through the shopping streets, and man has this place grown! Its become even more famous! More people, tourists, shops and buildings… So many people! Its awesome-

"Muraku! Come back here!" The three of us turn around and see a boy, slightly shorter than us, His hair was long and was tied in a low ponytail, surprisingly, his hair was black and had the two white highlights at the edge of his fringe. He was pale and had purple eyes. "Muraku!"

He ran back to the voice that was calling him… I take a good look at whoever was calling him..

I regret it…

No…it couldn't be…

It _cant_!

"Arata…That boy…" Hikaru says looking at me with wide eyes. Haruki had the same reaction, only he was looking at that boy.

No…

Red spiky hair, Thin indigo eyes, pale skin and a soft smile…It cant be him! It cant!

"Muraku! Don't run away from me like that! You got me worried!" He says to the boy we met earlier…Muraku? He was Muraku? But…he looks…so different. He looks happy, not like his usual blank expression- and how did he get shorter? And if he knew Aaron, Why didn't he tell me? "Come on, Jin-san is looking for us…"

"Sorry Aaron-nii…" What? Seriously…_WHAT?! _That cant be him! Muraku doesn't have a soft voice, his voice is much deeper than that! No- it cant be him, its probably just coincidence…

'_Its not Aaron…Its not Muraku…its just…a coincidence- Yeah! A coincidence!' _I said to myself in a whisper…

It cant be true!

"Arata, Haruki, Hikaru? What are the three of you doing out here?" I felt a hand fall on my shoulder- It was…

Jin-san… He looked at me with concern, But he seemed…happier. What?

What is literally…going on here?

"Jin-san…Its that…" "Jin-san!" Haruki got cut off by a certain voice- no…Footsteps coming closer and closer, I can feel my eyes widen. It cant be him!

"Aaron! Muraku!" Why did Jin-san have to say it? "Aaron! Perfect timing, Your brother Arata is here" Crap… The footsteps stop, I can hear him whisper _'my brother?'_ only inches behind me…

He's here, He's Alive…and Jin-san knows…and Muraku knows…

Then why didn't they tell me!?

"A…Arata?" I turn around and he looks at me… His expression may be blank but in his eyes…I can see…he's sad and afraid.. "Is- it really…you?"

"Arata…" Haruki says "Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?"

"I…well…" I stuttered, I don't know what to do

"You should spend some time with him!" Hikaru says smiling "You've been traveling for almost a year- He must have really missed you!"

"And Jin-san if you knew that Arata's brother is here- why didn't you say something?" Jin-san's happy expression faded to a frown, Concerning both Hikaru and Haruki… Jin-san stared at Aaron and…Muraku?

"Aaron, Muraku, come on its time to go home" Home? Where?

Muraku steps towards Jin-san, While Aaron was still staring at me "Aaron-nii…let's go…" Muraku squeaks…

"I-…" Aaron was speechless… He sighed and walked pass me, grabbing Muraku's right hand and slowly started walking to a parked Car. Next thing I knew, I was still standing there, While Muraku, Aaron and Jin-san drove off.

"Arata…" Hikaru says "What happened? Or did something happen?"

"It was…a few years ago…" I started "I regret everything that happened those years ago…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Arata! Please don't tell Mommy and Daddy!"<em>

"_Get away from me! Monster! Mom! Dad!"_

"_Arata! Please its me!"_

"_Get that creature away from my son!"_

"_Mommy! Daddy! Its me Aaron!"_

"_Throw that monster away! I don't want a monster brother!"_

"_Wait- Please! Please don't leave me alone!"_

* * *

><p>"Arata… Why would you?" Haruki couldn't even think of anything else to say… I sighed and the three of us continued to walk towards Duck manor…<p>

Just hope nothing worse happends…

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Next Day: Kamui Island: Kamui Diamon)<strong>_

_**(Hikaru's P.O.V)**_

'_Its his first day back and he's already late…' _I say to myself. Honestly, I thought throughout Arata's travels he would at least learn how to not be late. Thanks to his 'Hikaru wait for me' Im at the back of the line, now its going to take forever to get into the auditorium. Why do I even agree to do these things for him? Honestly…

"Waiting for Arata I see?" I look to my left- Yuno, smiling like usual "Late again?"

"Like every other time he's been in this school…" I mutter "Why cant he come on time for once?"

"Well, You cant blame him if he's tired! He's been traveling a lot…." She's right…Of course she is. "There he is!"

Rushing footsteps stop, with him right in front of us. I want to punch him so badly- "Sorry Im-"

"Late? Yeah- were used to it" I say harshly "Come on, we need to get in there or else we'll miss the announcement" He tilts his head and looks at me with a face that just spells out 'What?'

"What announcement?" He says… I shrug. I don't even know-

"Ban-san is back!" My eyes widen, and I can hear that annoying red-head cheer happily… Yuno smiled "He said him and Jin-san brought a special group of guests! Maybe its- Haibara Yuuya, or Hanasaki Ran…or…Or!"

"Okay! Okay!" I say, she goes quiet in embarrassment "Lets just get in there…"

"Its nice to be back here!" Ban-san says smiling brightly- And wow, he's changed like Jin-san. He still has his glasses, but he seems to be wearing the same headphones Jin-san wore. Im guessing him and Jin-san are still willing to enjoy being young…

Like a certain annoyance I know… heh…

Cant believe she's gone….

"Hikaru..?" I snap back to reality- Thanks Haruki… "You okay…?"

"Yeah…just thinking…" I say… God, I hate my memory.

"Anyway, Im not going to blabber about boring things- Im here to reveal a few special guests, They are good friends of mine, as well with Jin. Right Jin?"

"Please don't involve me in this" Jin-san says. Lots of the students started giggling, until the commanders advised them to stay silent. "Just go ahead and reveal them…."

"Right, Right…anyway, You kids can come out now"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Arata's POV)<strong>_

"Right, Right…anyway, You kids can come out now" Ban-san says… From the curtains… nine people, about our age come out. And….

Why does this always happen to me?

"Everyone!" Ban-san says cheerfully "These are the special guests! There were some others but they will come by later, Anyway… For three weeks, they will stay with you in the school to observe the way the school works. As for there resting area, they will stay in the dorms- well, the dorms with extra rooms. They will all be staying in duck manor, since that is the only manor with the most free rooms…"

That's just great! Im screwed!

"Well! I guess that's all now!" Ban-san was cut off, by Jin-san clearing his throat "Yes Jin?"

"Ban-kun, shouldn't you let our guests, introduce themselves?"

"Eh? Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" Ban-san rubs the back of his neck. He's so silly today, I guess he's just happy. "Guys, introduce yourselves"

"Do we have to?" The one with blue hair says in a grumpy tone. Jin-san glares at him, and he flinches "Fine!" The other eight giggle lightly… "Guess I'll start- Name's Ryuu Ace! Nice to meet you all- and whatever.. Next!"

"Me! Me!" A girl- Hikaru!? "My name's Hoshihara Hikari! Nice to meet you all!" she start jumping on her toes and waving her hands everywhere. She's like a kid…

"My name's Haromo Kira, Nice to meet you all…" The tallest girl says calmly, She seems like the only mature one. Well, she does look mature. All the boys seems to already have a crush on her, besides the ones in the stage. "Okay you two, stop whispering to each other and introduce yourselves…" She says to the twins next to her…And boy, don't they look nostalgic..

"My name's Seredy!" "My name's Serena!" They both say in union "Its Nice to meet ya'll!"

Yep…just as I thought. Whispers, and whispers began. Curious looks from the teachers and commanders, Especially from the principal…

But honestly, would Jin-san and Ban-san _really_ bring two twins that look like a guy that just wanted to rule the world? Then again… Jin-san is quite… No! No! No! Its fine! Right?

"Don't forget me! My name's Hosono Sakura…Nice to- Whatever" She looks away- wow she's grumpy. I can hear Sakuya jumping up and down yelling 'Hey SIS! Its been so long!' But, either she didn't hear or she's ignoring him.

Well, by her attitude, probably the second one…

"My name's Cathy! Im the prettiest of the-" She was cut off by…a certain someone steal the microphone from her "HEY!"

I hear a deep sigh as the microphone was passed to the next one… And…He was looking straight at me. At. ME.

"My name's Sena Aaron…Its…nice to meet you all…" He looks away and passes it to the next person- Which should be the one to spark the most of people's curiosity.

Just hope his last name is different- It was _just_ a coincidence!

"My…My…My name's Houjou Muraku…Nice to meet you…all" A Shy voice said. It wasn't a coincidence… It wasn't… And now everyone is whispering… Gasps coming from our sixth platoon's mouths, Haruki and Hikaru staring concerned at my shocked face…

What. Is. Going. On!?

"Alright then! I'll see you all later!" Ban-san says smiling before leaving the stage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Aaron's P.O.V ) –Didn't see that one coming didn't ya?-<strong>_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I screamed at Jin-san and Ban-san "Really!? Your doing this on purpose aren't you!? Well, its not going to work! My heart orb may be, Strength- But im smarter than you think!"

"Aaron, Please calm down…" Jin-san says smiling softly "Its an actual mission, and you need to learn to forgive your brother at some point"

"Make that 'some' into 'never'" I mumbled "Who told you about this anyway?"

"Muraku of course… You know him, he's always concerned about you" Ban-san says…

Muraku, why do you do this to me?

"I don't care! I never wanted or WANT to see him! I hate-" I paused at that… No…I cant lie… But I want to lie- '_I hate I hate I hate I don't hate I hate I hate I don't hate!' _Oof, my head… I feel like puking "I…..umm…" The two adults roll their eyes and I kept silent "I…Im leaving now…" I walked out of the meeting room.

Now here I am… In front of _his_ classroom, Muraku by my side smiling like always… I cant believe it! I go to this school! Have to stay in that manor! And most of all have to be in _**his **_classroom!

The only positive point of it is that Muraku is here… He gives me a small glance, along with his classic 'Don't worry about it' smiles. I smile back, and open the door.

No teacher, Just his classmates and him. Ugh…The awkward stares they give me are okay, but the way they look at Muraku. That just disgusts me.

I just want to rip them all apart.

But I cant- well, not _yet_ at least.

"Aaron…." Crap…That voice…of all the voices in the universe, THAT voice. "Aaron?"

I put on a fake smile, turn around from the view of Muraku's frown, and stare at my brother, I close my eyes so he wont see any emotion through it "Hello Arata…" I say softly "Its been so long, Brother"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-TBC-<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Okle dokle then….BAI<strong> **(Oc forms will be posted in the next chapter)**


	3. OC form

_**Oc Form HURPAHDERP**_

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Details<strong>

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Nicknames (optional):

Age :

Gender:

Personality:

* * *

><p>~<strong>Appearance<strong>~

* * *

><p>Hair (Complete Details needed):<p>

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Body (thin/fat, flat chest/not etc.):

Appearance During 'Heart Mode' (Will be explained at the end):

* * *

><p>~<strong>Where do you belong<strong>?~

* * *

><p>Kamui Daimon or Reverses<p>

Virtual Country (Kamui Daimon):

Platoon (Kamui Daimon):

LBX(s):

Hissatsu Functions:

CCM:

Heart Element / Element Orb (Reverses –Spirit Reverses only- Will be explained at the end) (ex, Kindness, Bravery, Creativity, Joyfulness):

Reverse Element (Ex, Fire, water, Air):

History As a Reverse:

Weapons:

Wings (Optional) :

Effects Of Hear Mode (Explained At The Bottom):

* * *

><p><strong>~Clothing~<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyday Clothing:<p>

Uniform (Kamui Diamon):

Formal Clothing:

Casual Clothing (optional):

Swimwear (optional):

Pajama:

* * *

><p><strong>~Relationships~<strong>

* * *

><p>Friend:<p>

Frenemies:

Bro/Sis:

Crush/Bf/Gf:

Enemies:

Rivals:

Masters:

* * *

><p><strong>Other-<strong>

* * *

><p>History:<p>

Likes:

Dislikes:

Occupations:

Talents:

Abilities:

* * *

><p><strong>~Extras~<strong>

* * *

><p>Trivia:<p>

Companion (pet/partner):

* * *

><p><strong><em>Things to explain;<em>**

**_Heart Element or The Element Orb –_**The Heart element is a Reverses' element that represents their life, past and personality (Such as Kira's being Beauty, and Hikari's being Joy) The 'ORB' is a crystal orb that summons itself once the Heart Element takes effect in a certain Event. When the Orb opens, HEART MODE is activated – In other word's a Reverse will become a Heart Reverse

**_Appearance Changes in Heart Mode – _**During Heart Mode, Multiple strands of A Reverses hair changes color (Not the whole hair though) making them look like they have multi colored highlights; The color's representing their multi colored orb which is to describe the color their Heart Element holds. If a Reverse has wings, Their wings would also have special colors and mark. Another change is that a special tattoo (Mostly a Star) will be on their right eye.

**_Effects of Heart Mode – _**Different Heart Elements give different effects to the surrounding. (For Kira's Beauty effect, All men and possibly women will fall for her and listen to her orders. Hikari Is able to distract people by making them laugh or she can make everyone around her happy)


	4. Act 2: Innocent and Sweet

_**X. Act 2 .X**_

'_**Sweet And Innocent'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Aaron's POV)<strong>_

_**(Kamui Diamon Academy)**_

* * *

><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?"<p>

"Like what?"

"That…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know….like a kid…"

"Haah?" I mentally face palm. "That! The puppy eyes and that...smile" He tilts his head, obviously confused

"But I always look like this…."

"No you don't…. your usually more, shy…" He tilts his head again, this time to the right. "Hey…"

"I don't know…I guess…Just happy im back, your back… And- everything's back to normal right?" _Normal _… I…How do I reply? Im not willing to twist his innocent mind, he has nothing to do with this. He's just helping…

Im guessing for now… _normal _would be the best word to use. "Yes, everything's…normal"

"And- you and him are friends now right?" _S**t_

Hell no….

"um…kinda" I mentally slap myself when his smile changed to a frown. Aaron- ask yourself… What the hell does 'Kinda' actually mean in your little brother's mind? Oh yeah- it means 10% - Yes, 95% HELL NO! "Umm…well"

"Kinda?"

"Kinda…" oh god. This boy, seriously…This. Boy. I just, cant…

"Oh…so that means good right?" His face suddenly brightens up. "That means I can be friends with him too? Right!?"

That, I cant control. He may look up to me like I was his actual brother, and he may do whatever I tell him, but I can't force him to choose his friends. Sure I hate _him _but I don't hate _him _to the point I would make my 'sibling' stay away from him.

On the other hand,

What if he does it? Hurts him? Backstabs him? I fear the worse for him. 'Otoutou', is very innocent and sweet, for a boy who's only 13 (OOC: Dun dun dun- true age revealed!) He's like a five year old…besides childish, he's fragile. He's smaller and more likely to get hurt, He _needs _protection. He needs me… Not him. He's like a little flower, can easily be destroyed or trampled on, without proper care.

He's the flower…my flower. Nobody can hurt him, not after what I did… He. Is. Not. Going. To. End. Like. Me. I'll make sure of it.

Ill make sure of it…

"Aaron-nii!" I snap out of my thoughts "Well?"

"Sure! Of course!" NO- HELL NO. What is wrong with me?

"Yay! Thank you!" He walks up to me and hugs me, his chin on my shoulder. Oh wow- either im a good brother or a bad one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Jenock Class)<strong>_

_**(Arata's POV)**_

The door slid open, and two people entered our classroom. Aaron and Muraku, Everyone was silent, even Mito-sensei. The two bowed and walked towards the two seats next to the teacher's desk. Mito-sensei looked at us and walked out the classroom. Stopped for a bit and said

"I'll give the class some time to talk to the two of you" And left out the door. Then…

Silence…

I remember yesterday…all he said was 'Its been so long, Brother' heck yeah its been long, its been almost 4 years. Yet…mom and dad act like they don't remember, infact, I don't remember much of what Aaron looked like as a kid. But now, he.. He used to be shorter than me if I was correct. Now, he's at least an inch taller than me, He's pale, and he looks more serious. I wonder…

"Well…Arata?" I look next to me, Hikaru. "Your not going to talk to your brother?"

"No…"

"Well, how about Muraku?"

"Ugh…maybe…" Thanks Hikaru. Now my mind is debating on what to say…or who to talk to. Talk to Muraku, or don't talk at all. Either the latter would be bad… Surprisingly, Kageto was the first one to stand up. Everyone stared as he walked towards to the two. He stopped only a few steps away from them. "Kageto…"

"So…First your our trust worthy leader…Next your siding with someone who was once our enemy, and now your acting unlike yourself… What are you?" Kageto said harshly. Vanessa stood up from her seat, But Aaron and Muraku stayed silent.

"Not gonna talk?" Kageto hissed "Hey!"

"Shut your yapping and leave Muraku alone" Aaron hissed with closed eyes "And what do you mean him not acting like himself, I've known him for four years and this is how he acts in front of all of us, Including Jin-san and Ban-san"

"What?" Vanessa says "Is that true? Muraku?"

"Yep…" Muraku says with a soft smile. Everyone in the room gasped, I don't know if its from the answer, or his a bit- a lot – higher voice. "Why? Is it a problem? I left the school anyways" He stays smiling, but tilts his head a little.

"Problem!? You lied to-"

"Him lying to you isn't really important to the two of us, we are just doing our job, in other words what Jin-san told us to do…" Aaron says smirking.

"Jin-san…told you to lie?" I say… Muraku frowns a bit.

"He told me to hide my identity… act like someone im not…but that's about it" Muraku says. He stands up and walks towards me. I stare at him, his eyes look wider, and he doesn't seem like a grumpy face anymore. "But…Arata…We're still friends right?"

I look at him, pretty sure my face looks dumbfounded. "Right?" He repeats. I look towards Aaron, glaring at me. God…he hates me. Then I look at Muraku, and I feel calm again.

I look at everyone else, Haruki slowly shaking his head. Everyone else glaring at Muraku… Some staring at me, waiting for me to answer.

Well…I Know exactly what to answer.

"Of course were still friends!" I sit up, and notice that he's shorter than me. He's tall enough to reach my upper lip. "Woah…your so short…"

"Hah?" He tilts his head.

Cute...He's like a little kitten~ "Yeah! Were still friends! We'll always be!" I look around the room and everyone is glaring at me.

Reminds me of when I first arrived here…ah memories…ah- maybe not…

"Haaah~ Why is everyone so quiet?" Muraku says smiling "Did I say something?"

"No…its just" Hikaru starts, but stays quiet.

"Its nothing to worry about Muraku!" Aaron smiles and stands up "They're just shocked from your sudden attitude change…but they'll get used to it…" He glares at the class "Soon enough…"

Everyone flinches after Aaron's glare- well everyone except Muraku. "Oh~ Arata!" I look back at Muraku, smiling. He seems so different, he's more open, more happy like, more…

Familiar…

"Do you want to know the real me?" He tilts his head again- that must be a habit of his…

"What do you mean?"

"You know- Muraku…me, Not Muraku… Potato face" I couldn't help but chuckle at the statement, "Well?"

"Sure I'd love to…" The door slides open, and Mito-sensei returns, I sit back down while Muraku skips back to his seat. He's acting like such a child…

"Arata? Really?" I look at Haruki. He slightly glared at me "Meet the 'real him' after he lied to us?"

"It was part of his job… leave him alone…"

"So your suddenly siding with him? Just when he asks you to see the real him?" Hikaru joins in. "Arata…-"

"Stop talking…." Mito-sensei says and the three of us sat up properly, and listened. I looked at Muraku, he and Aaron were talking… And- surprisingly, Aaron was smiling.

Wow…who knew I actually get to see him smile…

* * *

><p>"Lunch time!" I yell as the last bell rings. Everyone sits up from their seats, and the door slides open, That girl- Kira I think…? She comes in.<p>

"Aaron, Muraku, the guys are eating lunch on the rooftop…wanna?" She smiles gently. I look around the room and notice Mikhail staring at her… Hmm..

"Sure~" Muraku says, Aaron just nods.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>_

It was already expected- that when Arata walks into the cafeteria, everyone would be greeting him, girls would be asking him for autographs, other boys jealous of him. Arata's like a superstar after the whole 'saving the world' act. Its so unlike when we first arrived… He was just a newbie that nobody believed in, now he's famous…

"Sena-kun! Your so cool!" Two girls say before walking away from getting another autograph from Arata.

"Look at him, he's like the idol of the school" Sakuya says while taking a bite of his food

"We already knew this was going to happen when he comes back…" Haruki says "He's also giving Jenock a good name…"

"Your kinda right…"

"Kinda…?" I raise an eyebrow…

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Arata's POV)<strong>_

"Thank you Sena-kun!" Gah! That's the tenth girl already…. Im getting tired..

I never asked for fame, I just wanted to keep the world safe. Well, I guess this could work for Jenock, Everyone else is so afraid of fighting me- its like nobody wants to infiltrate Jenock! Our ground has gotten bigger… and… So has our fame…

Although its nice, I missed being the newbie in a small country, it felt peaceful- now it's a bit stressful, with all these girls.

"Man, im tired" I turned around to go join the other's for lunch. But then, I saw- A bunch of Rossious students talking in silence. I walked towards them- not that close, but enough to hear them…

I cant believe what they were saying…

'Can you believe that guy- Aaron, was Arata Sena's brother? He acts like a total jag!'

'I know right! and look at all the slutty chicks he has as friends!'

'How about that tall guy- Ryuu! He acts all smarty… what a nerd!'

'And what about Mr. Violet Devil- More like Violet Baby, Earlier I saw that guy close to tears when some guys called him tiny'

'What a brat! No wonder, him and the red head are so close, He has to run all the way to him like a baby running to his mommy!'

"What the heck are you guys saying!?" I shouted- That's when I realized everyone heard it- They were all staring at me. "Oops…"

"Nothing! Nothing Arata!" One of them says

"Nothing? Then tell me what it is…"

"We were just talking about- You know! The new guys! Our new friends!"

"Friends!?" I hiss at them "Your talking trash about them! You guys have no right to say that! They're just like us… you shouldn't say things like that"

"Geez! Dude! Don't need to get all mad!" another one of them says- "We don't-"

"You guys are a bunch of meanies!" I look towards the lunch room entrance, Muraku was there- "Why did you say those things about us!" He looks like he's about to cry… Aww…

"Shut it brat!"

"What did you say!?" Aaron just came in… He look angry, and he glared at the Rossious students', enough to make them flinch "Don't you dare call him a brat…" He hissed…

Wow…wow…just…wow

"Alright! Geez" The students walk away… I couldn't help but approach Muraku, it just seems…right…

"Hey Muraku? You alright?" He looks up at me and nods, smiling gently "Daww! You look like a little baby~"

"What?" He tilts his head.

"Gah…nothing" I look at Aaron, and he grabs Muraku's hand and drags him out "Thanks for…defending us…" He says before finally disappearing from my sight.

A part of me…feels, lighter…

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Second World)<strong>_

_3… 2… 1… War time Begin._

I rush ahead with Dot-blastrizer. No enemy at all, its peaceful once again… Kinda boring, "Haah! No excitement!"

"Arata, dont mind it- We could talk for a bit…" Hikaru says. I raise an eyebrow

"Talk about what?"

"Aaron…" I felt like spitting out water if I had any in my mouth, "And Muraku… About them…"

Im surprised Haruki or Sakuya hasn't spoken yet "What about them?" I mean, there isn't really anything wrong about them, except Aaron hates me and Muraku is acting a lot different. But other than that, there's nothing wrong.

"Its just, don't you wonder how close they are? I mean, yes- they hang out with the other guys Ban-san and Jin-san invited, but they seem closer… And if they are close, shouldn't Muraku have already known about you?"

He has a point there- But maybe Aaron didn't tell Muraku about me. "Maybe he didn't tell…"

"Then shouldn't have Muraku told you about Aaron? I mean- you have the same name after all"

"I- wow, I never thought about that"

"Well, you better think…"

"Why do you sound angry? Shouldn't you atleast be a bit happy that Hikari is there?"

"Shut up- I told you right before you left the island! She was supposed to be dead"

"_Supposed _to be, but she's not"

"Shut up!"

"Im making a point aren't I?"

"Shut up Arata!"

"Both of you shut up!" Haruki snaps at us "Enemy approaching!"

Three Rossious LBXs- Easy!

But I swear- Hikaru needs to lighten up! It's his sister after all!

* * *

><p>"All done!" I jump out of the control pod, and see- Umm… Hikari, she was smiling at Hikaru as he stepped out of his pod. I walked towards her- She looks so happy! Unlike a certain blonde head I know "Hey Hikari!"<p>

"Hi! Hi! Hi Arata!" She's really jumpy… Cool! "How did Hikaru do!? How was the battle!? Did you make them break over? Who did you face? How many LBXs were there! I bet there were a lot!"

My head! She keeps going on and on, she's so… ticky…? I guess. "Hikari! Don't startle the students here" It was, the red hair…girl- Kira I think?

"Sorry Kira-san!"

"Anyway…" She looks behind her "Muraku, you stay with the Jenock students while the rest of us handle… What happened in their classroom, Kay?"

"Okay~!" Wow- Muraku and Kira's height difference- I didn't even see Muraku!

Anyway, I wonder what happened to our classroom… Wait- WHAT!?

"What happened to our classroom!?" Catherine shouts, making Muraku flinch. "Well?"

"Water…pipes…and…broken…" He stuttered- I understand why, Catherine can be pretty scary… "Sorry…."

"Don't apologize for anything…" I say "Anyway, So… How did the pipes break?"

"I don't know, I left the room for a second and then Aaron told me that the water pipes broke.." He puts his index finger on his lips and hums "I don't even remember…Aaron-nii going into the room"

Oh…Don tell me this is part of a 'revenge on Arata' plan. Although its kinda clear, I hope not. I mean, Aaron… He… Gosh… I don't really know. If he- if this Is a plan… I deserve it. I destroyed his connection with our family…with me! I deserve everything. I was so mean to him when I was eleven.

But im not eleven anymore, Im not the old Sena Arata, im new and improved! Or am I? Honestly, I don't know… There are things about me that doesn't calculate within my brain. Speaking of things that don't calculate…

"Muraku, Were friends right?" I say, everyone else looks at me suspiciously, while he just smiles.

"Yes"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Does Aaron…still hate me?" He became silent after that, He frowned and looked at me...like, he knows the answer, but at the same time… doesn't. "Muraku…? Do you want to answer? Cause, its okay if you don-"

"He… Kinda… does" He says rubbing his hands together "In a way- Well, in how I see it… He does, but at the same time doesn't. Its kinda complicated…"

"Oh…" I reply "One more question- Why are you and Aaron so close?"

He looks at me, as if he was shocked that someone would ask him that- I mean, Come on! Who wouldn't? "He saved me…"

"Eh?"

"He was the only person that ever cared about me, He was the person to make people care about me. He made up my world… Basically my life got better after meeting him." He starts off "Then, He made me talk to everyone else- Kira, Hikari, Ryuu… My view of the world suddenly grew, and I didn't feel so alone anymore"

"Is that so?" Im surprised everyone else is still keeping quiet, as well as the other students that passed by and heard our conversation "Is Aaron… good to you?"

"Yep, He makes me feel like were brothers…Even though were not" The tone in his voice changes "He's the first ever brother I had that actually cared about me…"

"Do you have…another brother?"

"Yes, my older brother"

"What did he do to make you say that… he didn't care?"

"He…" He looked down at his feet, and looked up at me with a fake smile "Nevermind, nobody would care anyway… past is past. Besides, you shouldn't worry about me"

"Oh…Okay…" I say "Are you sure?" He doesn't reply, he just walks away…

He's hiding something… I know it… I just… Why? Dangit Muraku!...

But… I cant be mad…He's so sweet…and seems so innocent.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**If your wondering why the OCS arent there yet, its cuz i havent read the reviews. Also, Should i make another Bio chapter for my OCs?**


	5. Act 2 (Extra): Toby

_**X. Act 2.5 (Extra) .X**_

'_**Toby'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Duck Manor)<strong>_

_**(Normal POV)**_

* * *

><p>Arata walked into the manor with his platoon, to be greeted by.. "Tomei-san!?"<p>

"Ohoho! Arata-kun!" She says playfully "You have a package from your mother!"

"My mom?" He raises an eyebrow as Ms. Tomei shows him the box, He walked up to it and thought _'Wow…this is a big box'_

"I wonder what's in it?" Sakuya says tapping it, but flinched when it started to wiggle. Arata looks at his other platoon mates, and sees them nod. He opens the box…

Apparently, It was just a tablet. Arata raised an eyebrow and picked it up- There was only one button, he pressed it and it turned on.

It said; Activating Toby.

"Toby?" Arata says, he jumped when a boy, with brown hair, yellow goggles and a navy blue jacket appeared on his screen "Umm…Hi?"

"Hello, Sena Arata" Arata's eyes widen in shock, he looks at Hikaru and he just shrugs. "My name is Tobias, you can call me Toby…"

"Umm…Hi…Toby…."

"Read the note…" Arata looks within the box and sees a note from his mother.

"Dear Son, How are you doing? I heard that Aaron and you saw each other. I bet you want to try and make him and you buddies again right? Well, I brought someone who could help. His name is Tobias Roger, A.K.A Toby, He acts like a real teenager, you can even interact with him. Think of him as one of those 'Take care of a pet' games, except more interactive! He can help you with your problem with Aaron! Anyway, Good luck! Love, Mom" Arata says smiling, then sees a few more words "P.S Take good care of Muraku"

'_How does she know about Muraku?'_

He snaps out of his thoughts as he hears Toby humming. "Well, What should we do with him?" Arata asks, Haruki shrugs and walks off to his dorm with Sakuya. Hikaru and Arata continue to their dorm, with Toby of course.

"Soo… Toby?" Arata says

"Yes?"

"What's up with you?"

"Im hungry…" Toby says and points at the buttons on the screen that are placed right above him. One had a picture of a carrot "Press that"

"Okay" Arata presses the button and sees a list of food at the bottom of the screen. "Umm…"

"Pick the rice ball…." Arata presses the rice ball and it falls on top of Toby's head "Oww…" He picks it up, and eats it.

"Sorry.."

"Its okay…anyway, Im…Toby! Don't worry about introducing yourself, your mom told me everything about you, Aaron, and Muraku!" Arata raised an eyebrow

"What? How is Muraku included in this?"

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"About you and Muraku?"

"What about me and Muraku?"

"Your relationship!"

"Were friends…"

"No…"

"Yes…"

"No…"

"What are we then?" Hikaru looks at Arata, and Arata just shrugs it off. "Well?"

"Didn't your mom tell you, that you had a third brother?"

"What?"

"Your younger brother?"

"Who?"

"Him!"

"Him Who?"

"M- Toby…Tired…" The tablet turned off, and said 'Toby Deactivated; Re-charging'

"TOBY!" Arata shakes the tablet, and Hikaru runs up to Arata and grabbed the tablet. "Hikaru!"

"Arata! Cut it! He can tell us tomorrow!" Hikaru says getting the tablet and putting it on the redhead's desk. He pout and go to bed.

'_Arata…'_

'_Yeah mom?' Little Arata says, looking up to his mother._

'_Promise me you'll take care of your brothers?'_

'_Of course Mom!' Little Arata says with a proud face 'I love my brothers!'_

'_Take care of Aaron?'_

'_Of course!'_

'_What about your baby brother? Do you love him?'_

'_Heck Yeah!'_

'_Aha…good boy…' His mother walks towards the door 'I'll be back soon…Take care of Aaron…and Mu-'_

"GOODMORNING ARATA!" Arata jumps out of bed and looks at the tablet. Toby was wide awake "GOODMORNING HIKARU!"

Hikaru leaps out of bed, "Toby!"

"Your lucky there is no class today!" Toby says "Cause I have a lot of questions to ask!"

"Like what?"

"So what happened when you saw Aaron? Is Muraku thin or fat? Do you and Aaron still look the same? Does Hikaru have a sibling…?" The questions kept going on and on. Arata and Hikaru were to annoyed to answer, so they just kept quiet hoping that Toby would lose interest…

They were wrong…. He wanted to be noticed…  
>"HEY ARATA! ARATA! HEY! HEY ARATA! HEY!" Arata's eye twitched at the annoyance "HEY HIKARU! HEY! HI HIKARU! HEY HEY! HEY"<p>

"GET THIS GUY AWAY FROM US!" Arata and Hikaru scream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ruby: This chapter was just to add Toby into the story, its like a taken out part of Act 2. It had some important information, so I just made this 2.5<strong>_


	6. Act 3: Somebody Got Hurt

_**X. Act 3 .X**_

'_**Somebody Got Hurt'**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Muraku… Can you do something for me?"<em>

"_What?"_

"_I want you too….-"_

"_Why?"_

"_Just to give Arata a little bit of pay back"_

"_Isnt that bad?"_

"_No! Of course not! He wont get hurt- Not even a little!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course! You can trust me…"_

"_Nobody will get hurt?"_

"_Nobody"_

"_Promise?"_

_He gulped in some air, and was hesitant to answer… He knew it was wrong… He knew someone would get hurt. But he thought- he thought it felt so right. "Promise"_

* * *

><p>"Arata!" The red head turned around, and sees the classroom door open. Muraku was there waving at him, he walked up to him with a happy grin "Good Morning~!"<p>

"Morning Muraku… Why are you so giddy today?"

"Nothing~" Arata smiled, and checked if Aaron was around. He wasn't

"Where's Aaron?"

"He said he's helping Jin-san and Ban-san with something…" Muraku says, however, Arata can sense the slightly different tone in his voice. Its as if, he was hiding something. "Anyway- How are you?"

"Im fine… Why'd you ask?"

"No reason~"

"Okay…." Arata started to wonder about what Muraku was doing. "So…?"

"Are you going in war time later?"

"Yeah!" Arata's excitement suddenly grew when he heard 'war time' "You gonna watch?"

"Of course!" He cheers "You have your LBX with you right?"

"All the time"

"Can I see it?" Arata raised an eyebrow… _'Why would Muraku want to see it when he had seen it a million times already before?' _Arata thought, he was about to decline the offer but Muraku knew he would. So he put up a small puppy face "Pwease~?" He says innocently

Arata couldn't say no to a puppy face. "Okay…"He handed Dot-Blastrizer to Muraku and he observed it. He seemed really quiet.

"Its really cool…" Muraku says "It has a nice frame…"

"Hey! Its all Sakuya's work!" Arata says smiling. Sakuya tapped Arata's shoulder "What's up?"

"Arata! Why did you give it to him! I told you to keep it safe until War time!"

"Sorry! Geesh!"

*Click* *click* *Tap* Arata turned around, and the LBX was left on the desk, while Muraku was back at his seat near the teacher's desk. Arata took the LBX to see if something broke in it. Nothing…

"Its fine see!" Arata showed the LBX to Sakuya "Safe and Sound!'

"It better stay that way Arata!"

"Geesh okay!"

* * *

><p>Aaron was busy tampering with the control pod. Nobody was looking- well he thought, He didn't realize that Andrei Gregory, the grey beast of Rossious, was watching and recording everything. Aaron continued to tamper with the pod. After successfully finishing it, he walked away as if nothing happened.<p>

He smirked "Just in time for War time…" He watched the other students rush towards to their control pods, some passing him. After a while, Arata came around, Aaron sent him a short glare before he entered his pod.

Soon enough Muraku was standing right next to him "Nii-san, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah…" Aaron says, faking a smile "Did you do it?"

"Yes… Are you sure nobody would get hurt?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

* * *

><p><em>3…2…1… War time begin<em>

"Craft Carrier Launching!" Sakuya presses the button and the craft carrier starts flying to their destination. Hikaru and Haruki are busy discussing their mission while Arata is just silently thinking.

Thinking…and thinking.

Thinking and thinking… And then, they landed in battle with the 4th platoon. Rossious student.

"Well Hello Sena Arata!" Arata knew that voice, that was the same voice of the guy who were bashing Muraku and Aaron.

"You!" Arata hissed… "You're the guy who was making fun of Aaron!"

Little did Arata know Aaron was watching in the observation room. He was surprised at what his brother had said.

"So?" The student said "He obviously hates you anyway.. You must've been a crappy brother"

"I was!" Arata moved straight forward to fight the student, startling Hikaru and Haruki who were calling him back "But im sorry about it- And you have no right to call my brother those things!"

Aaron's eyes slowly widen while hearing his brother. He couldn't believe if what Arata said was from the heart, or to hide his identity. He felt like, Arata did mean it… the tone in his voice. Did Aaron do it again? Let his brain conquer his heart?

He doesn't know…

"Oh yeah! Bring it!" Arata rushed in again. Then… Dot-Blastrizer stopped moving, He could hear the joints clinging and clicking against one another. "What!? Why did it-"

Then everything on the pod turned off. Arata looked around the pod, and it was dark. Aaron stood up from his seat and grabbed Muraku's hand

"Muraku- We made a big mistake!" The two rushed out of the observation room.

"Why isn't it working?" Arata tried opening the pod, but it wouldn't. It was just still…completely still. "Hikaru! Haruki!" Arata couldn't hear anyone… Then he heard shouting from outside the pod.

"_Arata! ARATA!"_

'_Aaron?' _Then he suddenly felt a bolt of electricity hit his leg. He whined at the pain, then another hit his arm, then another, until whatever movement he makes, he gets bolted. The effects of the bolt slowly made his skin burn. He started yelping, soon short screams. "He-HELP!" The pod slowly opened up, and the bolts stopped. Haruki and Hikaru helped him off as he fell out of the pod. They noticed the burns on his arm and leg.

"Arata! What happened?" Arata didn't answer, but then he looked at his brother, who's face… For the first time… looks concerned for Arata. Aaron slowly mouthed _'Im so…sorry'_

"I know what happened!" Andrie Gregory showed his CCM to everyone there, and they could fully view the video of Aaron tampering the control pod. Arata was shocked, and looked at Aaron. Andrie then pointed at Aaron "He caused all of this!"

"And… Muraku must've messed up Dot-Blastrizer's joints!" Sakuya shouted. Muraku hid behind Aaron. "You two!"

"Don't be mad at Aaron!" Arata screamed, everyone stared at him. "I…deserve this… Nor do I deserve to be some kind of superstar here. Aaron has the right to do this to me…"

"Arata…" Aaron says.

"Aaron! What the heck were you thinking!?" Ryuu and the rest of the reverses arrived with disappointed…and angry… faces. "Why the heck would you hurt someone just for your pitiful revenge!?"

"I…" Aaron was speechless…

"And you, Muraku!" Kira yelled. Muraku flinched and slowly looked down "Why would you do something like that!? Of all people! You! Kind and caring Muraku!"

"I…im sorry"

"Enough!" Jin arrived with a displeased face. "Aaron, Muraku- is this true?"

They both nodded slowly. Arata felt like something broke inside… Would his brother go THAT far to get revenge?... If that was it, Arata must have been even more horrible than he thought.

"Alright then…" Jin says "Aaron, you and I are going somewhere for your punishment. Relax, its only for three days"

Aaron nods. "Yes Jin-san"

"And Muraku, You are not to speak to the other reverses until we return, also you are not to exit duck manor unless a student offers to go with you somewhere" Muraku was surprised at first, but looked down and nodded. "Good, the rest of you, go back to the manor and rest. Aaron, get your things ready, we leave tomorrow, And Muraku… Talk to me outside the dorm later"

* * *

><p>Arata stayed silent as he ate, He looked at everyone else. They were all talking to each other about the incident earlier, Arata shouldn't mind since the burns only lasted for a few minutes…But he couldn't stop thinking about what their punishment would be, and he also had no idea why Jin addressed the rest of them as 'reverses'. He's heard about them somewhere along the lines of his childhood, he just doesn't remember.<p>

He tries to ignore eveyone's comments about Aaron being a 'monster' or a 'brother-killer'. When Arata tries to explain why he deserves it, they just think he's protecting his brother.

Arata regrets everything, if it wasn't for his selfishness, this wouldn't happen. He remembers everything that had happen. The way he screamed at his brother- calling him a monster for having a horn. The way he told his other friends that Aaron didn't deserve to be alive. The way he convinced his parents to kick Aaron out, but most of all… He remembers the way Aaron cried, calling his family… begging not to leave him alone. _'What is wrong with me!?' _Arata thought to himself, as memories continue to flood back into his mind. He stands up from his seat, Hikaru, Haruki and Sakuya, stare at him as he walks out of the cafeteria.. In fact, out of the whole manor.

He soon found himself at gull peak… Where, he ended up learning Muraku's side of the incident.

"You said nobody would get hurt!" Muraku screamed at Aaron. His tone filled with rage and sadness "You promised me….nobody would get hurt… you promised!"

"Im sorry Muraku… I just, I got a little mad at him"

"A little!? You hurt someone!"

"Im so sorry! I regret it I promi-"

"You lied to me! Out of everyone in the world- YOU!" Muraku was slowly crying "You broke our promise…don't talk to me anymore!"

"But…little brothe-"

"Don't call me that! Im not your brother!" Aaron stepped back, it was his first time hearing Muraku shout at him like that, usually he'd just forgive him in less than a second… Now, what was different? Was it the timing? Was it the atmosphere?

Or was it Arata?

Aaron walked away from Muraku, taking a short glance at Arata before returning to the manor. He chose a right time to, Arata looked at the skies as a water drop fell on his forehead. It was about to rain…

Muraku didn't move from his spot, all the red head could hear were small sobs that get louder each second… Would Arata just stand there like an idiot?

He's an idiot alright- But, a good idiot. He walks towards Muraku and reaches his hand out, he was hesitant to touch the boy from behind… He chose to anyway. He moved his hand to the smaller boy's head and started to slowly pet him. The smaller one, startled slapped away the hand, thinking it was Aaron's and spun around, to see a surprised Arata.

"Ah…Im…sorry…Arata"

"Its nothing to apologize about…"

"Yes it is…you got hurt…and What happened to your LBX?" Arata remembered how badly his LBX got damaged, remembering how those Rossious students tried to destroy his LBX while the pod went out.

"My LBX is fine, and so are Val Diver and Trivhine" Arata says with a gentle smile "And see! Im perfectly fine! It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Anymore…" Muraku whispered sadly, and Arata realized where he went wrong with his sentence. "Im sorry…im a bad person…"

"I don't think your bad. I heard you and Aaron, and he told you nobody would get hurt, and I did. You didn't know, so technically, its not really your fault"

"Still…What I did was bad… I know you love LBXs…"

"Muraku, you're my friend. Sure, LBXs are important to me, but so are my friends!" Arata smiled brighter "You should smile, you look better when you do"

Muraku stared up at Arata's face, how Arata smiled, the way he talked to the younger, and the way he cared. Reminds him so much of Aaron, and Reminds him so much of his…mother. Arata kept talking about why Muraku should smile, when he seems to have found a reason already.

Arata smiled, and even though it was just that day, what felt like years of pain in just a day disappeared.

So Muraku smiled.

"There you go! You look adorable now!" Muraku did not know how to react to that remark. Even so, he has been called 'adorable' or 'cute' at least a million times already, he never knew how to react to that… So all he did was tilt his head.

Then the realization came… *drip* *drip*

"Arata..."

"Yes?"

"Its starting to rain"

"Oh yeah….CRAP!"

* * *

><p>In the end they both ran to the manor half wet, Laughing at each other's soggy faces, gaining weird glares and whispers from other students, especially Arata's team mates, and the other Reverses.<p>

"Okay, have those two gone insane?" Ryuu says, his left eye half open, "Shouldn't they hate each other? Or, Arata hates Muraku?"

"I don't know man…" Tadashi says "But It is Sena Arata…"

"Sena Arata huh?" Serena says shrugging "So he's insane?"

"Oh gawd she doesn't get it…" Seredy says mentally slapping himself

"Nobody gets Arata, it's a thing about him" Yuno says laughing. Hikaru puts on his 'I don't give a crap' face and says;

"He was always insane…get used to it"

"Will do~!" Hikari says cheerfully…

* * *

><p>Back In Arata and Hikaru's dorm, Toby was waiting for them…<p>

'Where is Arata? I wonder how him and Aaron are doing?' Toby says to himself, he looks at the battery sign above him, Almost out of power. 'Dang, Guess I'll have to wait another day to tell Arata…'

The power slowly starts going out. 'I wonder how Arata will react knowing he has two moms and dads? Oh well…'

The screen goes dark. 'Sorry, Mom, Mama, I wasn't able to tell Arata yet… But I'll tell him soon…but should I tell about…'

The power sign says empty… 'Mu..ra…k..u..'

'Toby Has Been Deactivated'

And the door Opens, And Arata comes in and looks at the tablet "Dangit! Toby! Sleeping already!?" He whined.

"I wonder what he wanted to tell me…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>EYYY! I haven't checked any of the OCs yet :D. Your OCs will appear in the next chapter, Anyway, there wont be many enemies for now, its just gonna be developing the characters' bonds with one another, and learning more about Arata's past, in later chapters there will be an Enemy :D<strong>_

_**Any way, PIECE OUT YO.**_


End file.
